White Sin
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Tatapan Wonho terus terfokus pada Changkyun, berusaha menyelami ekspresi wajahnya, tapi Changkyun tetap menatapnya dingin seolah mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Fighter AU. [Wonho/I.M. WonKyun.]


**.: White Sin :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Lim Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **note:** fanfiksi ini mengambil latar mv fighter, bisa dibilang sekuel (yang tidak terduga) dari fanfik white kiss.

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Wonho berdiri mematung di antara puing-puing bangunan yang berserakan. Tubuhnya melemas dan dadanya menyesak. Beberapa orang pria berpakaian putih itu menatapnya dengan senyuman bangga, sesekali mereka tertawa menjijikkan; merefleksikan harga diri Wonho yang sudah terinjak-injak.

Seorang di antara mereka maju. Dia mengenakan masker besi yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Meskipun begitu, Wonho bisa membayangkan semenyebalkan apa ekspresi yang dia buat sekarang.

"Ini adalah salahmu sendiri, _Shin Hoseok_."

Wonho mendecih, lalu menggeram. Wonho tidak suka sembarang orang menyebut nama aslinya. Hanya mendiang orang tuanya yang berhak, orang-orang menjijikkan ini tidak berhak memanggil nama aslinya dengan mulut sampah mereka.

Laki-laki di hadapannya tidak sama sekali tergertak dengan ekspresi geram Wonho. Sebaliknya, baginya Wonho yang sekarang hanyalah kelinci kecil yang menyedihkan. Kebanggaannya telah dihancurkan, pengkhianatan adalah yang paling menyakitkan.

"Kau cukup hebat dengan berpura-pura menyuplai keperluan para Elite, padahal di belakang kau juga mengkhianati kami dengan bergabung dengan X Clan," laki-laki itu tertawa menjijikkan. "Kalian para pemberontak bodoh."

Wonho bergeming, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meludah di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya usaha sembunyi-sembunyimu itu hampir berhasil, Shin Hoseok," katanya. "Kau tahu siapa yang membongkar rahasiamu pada kami?"

Wonho ingin tidak mengacuhkan kata-katanya, dia tahu sikap yang gegabah hanya akan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam kekalahan yang lebih menyedihkan. Tapi, ketika beberapa orang itu merenggangkan jarak di antara mereka dan seseorang muncul ke hadapan Wonho dengan ekspresi dingin yang menyakitkan, Wonho nyaris menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah.

"Perkenalkan mata-mata kecil kami, Hoseok—"

Wonho melebarkan tatapan matanya.

"—Agen I.M," lanjutnya.

Wonho bergeming, tapi sesuatu dalam kepalanya membuat dadanya menyesak, memerih. Changkyun ada di hadapannya, dengan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Sulit dipercaya bahwa Changkyun yang _ini_ adalah Changkyun yang selalu menempel padanya, selalu tersenyum dengan manisnya, selalu menemani tidurnya. Siapa yang tahu bahwa dibalik tatapan polos Changkyun, dia merencanakan sesuatu yang kejam pada Wonho?

Wonho menggigit bibirnya.

Dia masih ingat ketika Changkyun memeluknya di saatnya menderita.

Dia masih ingat ketika Changkyun mengganggunya setiap bekerja demi membuatnya lebih banyak tersenyum.

Dia masih ingat ketika Changkyun selalu meminta kecupan setiap malam sebelum tidur.

Dia masih ingat ketika Changkyun tersenyum dan menatap Wonho seolah dia adalah orang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Wonho tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Tidak, sampai dia bertemu dengan Changkyun. Kenangan indah mereka selalu tampak sempurna bagi Wonho, selalu tampak seperti mereka akan terus bersama tanpa ada yang memisahkan, bahkan sampai beberapa menit lalu, Wonho masih mempercayai itu.

"Kau berbakat, Hoseok," laki-laki bermasker itu berujar lagi, tidak memedulikan ekspresi muak Wonho yang tajam menusuknya. "Tapi, sekarang semua asetmu sudah hancur dan izinmu sudah dicabut," katanya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan kecuali mati kelaparan di jalanan."

Wonho bergeming, beberapa hal dalam kata-kata lelaki bermasker itu tidak dia dengarkan karena hal-hal tentang Changkyun bermunculan di otaknya secara menyakitkan.

"Mungkin, kalau kau mau bersujud di bawah kakiku, aku akan memberimu pekerjaan kecil di bawah kontrol para Elite," laki-laki itu tertawa. "Sup sisa makanan kami lebih baik dari pada tidak ada makanan sama sekali, 'kan?"

Wonho muak, Wonho tidak bisa terus diam ketika harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Dengan berseru geram, dia maju dan meninju wajah lelaki bermasker itu. Kepalan tangannya berdenyut menyakitkan ketika membentur besi maskernya, satu-dua tetes darah menetes bersama hatinya yang memerih. Tapi ketika lelaki itu tersungkur ke tanah, Wonho merasa sangat puas.

Beberapa orang berpakaian putih itu bergegas memegangi Wonho, Wonho berusaha memberontak meskipun tenaganya jelas terkalahkan oleh begitu banyak tangan yang menahannya. Lelaki bermasker itu menyumpahi Wonho seraya menendang perutnya, tapi tatapan Wonho tetap terfokus pada Changkyun, berusaha menyelami ekspresi wajahnya. Dia berharap bisa menemukan _Changkyun yang biasa_ di kedua matanya, tapi Changkyun tetap menatapnya dingin seolah mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Wonho selalu tahu jatuh cinta tidak pernah membawa orang pada sesuatu yang menyenangkan pada akhirnya, ini salahnya karena berharap banyak pada anak asing yang ditemukannya di jalanan seperti Changkyun. Dia seharusnya tahu Changkyun menjebaknya dari belakang, dia seharusnya tahu Changkyun tidak pernah mencintainya seperti yang dia harapkan.

Wonho terluka, asetnya dihancurkan, dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan untuk hidup ataupun membela X Clan.

Namun, apa yang paling menyakitkan baginya adalah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Changkyun kepadanya.

 **[+++]**

* * *

Perjalanan menembus benteng menuju pemukiman para Elite itu benar-benar dipenuhi perih yang menyakitkan bagi Changkyun. Dinding kendaraan yang dingin sama sekali tidak terasa ketika Changkyun rasa hatinya begitu perih melihat tatapan kecewa yang sangat besar di wajah Wonho beberapa waktu lalu. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlewat dan Changkyun tidak bisa mengembalikan apapun yang dulu pernah ada. Wonho sudah sangat membencinya dan Changkyun tidak bisa lagi kembali ke pelukannya.

Lamunan Changkyun luntur ketika tinju yang sangat kuat menimpa wajahnya hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan membentur dinding besi. Changkyun terbatuk beberapa kali, satu-dua tetes darah keluar bersama tenggorokannya yang memerih.

"Aku tidak menerima pengkhianatan seperti ini, Agen I.M." Laki-laki bermasker itu berujar dingin, seraya menginjak perut Changkyun seolah tinju itu saja belum cukup. "Pertama, kau memberitahunya nama aslimu. Kedua, kau hampir berniat menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Shin Hoseok bergabung dengan X Clan. Sekarang, kau menangisi perpisahan kalian. Menyedihkan."

Changkyun bergeming, dia menggigit bibirnya menahan nyeri. Dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah meneteskan air mata hanya karena memikirkan bahwa Wonho sekarang membencinya dan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Ini salahnya. Changkyun seharusnya tidak perlu jatuh cinta pada Wonho; pada targetnya sendiri. Semua ini akan mudah jika Changkyun selalu ingat tujuan awalnya mendekati Wonho.

"Ini misi pertamamu dan hasilmu menyedihkan," laki-laki itu meludah jijik.

Laki-laki bermasker itu menginjak Changkyun semakin kuat. Dia tertawa meremehkan, "Kau bisa saja kabur dari kelompok ini, menemui Hoseok, dan membeberkan semua rahasia para Elite," katanya. "Tapi, jika kau nekat melakukan itu, meskipun para Elite masih membutuhkan bakat Hoseok—"

Changkyun menggigit bibirnya.

"—kami tidak akan segan menghabisi nyawa Wonho- _hyung_ -mu saat itu juga."

Changkyun tahu ini akan terjadi, satu-satunya hal yang masih bisa dia lakukan untuk Wonho adalah melindungi nyawanya. Meskipun itu artinya Changkyun harus terus mengabdikan diri kepada para Elite dan dia tidak akan pernah ada di sisi Wonho lagi untuk selamanya.

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

saya ga ada ide belakangan dan akhirnya malah bikin beginian :'D sekali-kali pengen bikin yg hurt dikit meskipun ku memang ga ahli dalam membuat angst :"D

ngomong-ngomong, kalau ada yg kebingungan, aku mau jelasin sedikit tentang latarnya. jadi latarnya ini dunia di mana pemerintah dan orang kaya jadi penguasa yang semena-mena, saya sebut para 'elite'. nah, di antara masyarakat yang menderita, muncul pemberontakan yg bergerak sembunyi sembunyi untuk menghancurkan para elite, namanya x clan. berita tentang x clan sudah sampai ke pemerintah sehingga x clan jadi organisasi terlarang yang semua anggotanya diburon.

yaudah deh, cukup sekian ehehe. makasih banyak yang sudah bacaa xD kritik dan sarannya boleh banget, kawaaan.


End file.
